The True Story of Dusteo Heronotch pt 1
by minecraft dusteoenderman57
Summary: this is the story of one boy named dusteo heronotch
1. Chapter 1

The True Story of Dusteo heronotch

Chapter one

One day in the world of minecraft Dusteo was looking for wood in the flatlands how dumb. But that was after he he went on a adventure with Michael . So lets get back to our story. Dusteo loved school very much. He was one of the best builders were he came from. He also got all A's in all his classes. That's just a little bit about Dusteo. Dusteo went outside at night for the first time when he was 16 and that my friends is where this story begins. Dusteo had just finished his homework and went over to his 19 year old friends house "Michael" Dusteo said knocking on the door. "DUSTEO WHAT DO YOU WANT" Michael screamed because it had been night already. "Well…"Dusteo began. "oh yeah you got partnered up with me for your last school test you have to survive the night" Michael explained. "I know that my father gave me his diamond sword" Dusteo said showing Michael his sword. And the two walked into the night only for Dusteo to get jumped on by a spider but then he talkeled it to the ground and killed it "good job" Michael had said. Dusteo saw an enderman and started laghing all like a evil person "calm down bro leave the endermen alone"Michael said."ok"Dusteo complaned.a creeper came up and said thatss a nice life you have there but Dusteo jumed up and stabed the creeper in the face only for six more to come up Dusteo got out his bow and arrows and with 11 hits they were all dead "haha creeper"Dusteo laghed."wow you have an a so far"Michael said clapping."you just need to kill a skeleton wow how did you just kill 2 of them already...oh yeah and a zombie and we can go home"Michael said."ok"Dusteo screamed!5 zombies come up to dusteo.

A/N thanks for reading I know I don't own Michael blocksmith I asked if I could use him in my story credit to mongong for minecraft and credit to Michaeltheminecrafter1 for character Michael read his storys they are really alsome also should i continue.


	2. chapter 2

The True Story of Dusteo heronotch

Chapter two

"Zombies ha" Dusteo said as he gets out his diamond sword and bam boom smash bang all of the zombies had died on the floor. "Great job" Michael screamed. "Michael what's that" Dusteo asked looking at a bald man with a beard. "NNNNNotch!" Michael shouted. "What" Dusteo screamed. "Oh my god" Dusteo also said. "H e r o b r i n e" Notch said with a dieing breath. "Take this" was Notch's last words as he gave both Michael and Dusteo a set of diamond armor. "No I am only 16" Dusteo cried. "What I think that you are brave and have a lot of courage" Michael replied. "Then lets go" Dusteo screamed. There they saw it it was a herobinist. "get him" Michael said."Are you crazy" Dusteo mumbled.

A/N am I getting better also credit to michaeltheminecrafter1 for character Michael.


	3. Chapter 3

The True Story of Dusteo heronotch

Chapter three

"no i am not" Michael screamed."sorry i just well i`m scarred it is a herobrinest we are talking about" Dusteo said."I`m scarred to but you know what notch said" Michael admitted. The two heros look at each other and march off to the herobrinest. Then with fiften hits of a sword the herobriest died away. Then Michael said "lets go in the castle". "cool lets go" Dusteo said now no longer scarred. When they got in the castle there was 7 creepers, 5 zombies, and 2 spiders. Michael and Dusteo had to kill them and thats what they did.

A/N thanks for reading I know I don't own Michael blocksmith I asked if I could use him in my story credit to mongong for minecraft and credit to Michaeltheminecrafter1 for character Michael read his storys they are really alsome also should i countine. i got writters block thats why its so short. 


	4. Chapter 4

The True Story of Dusteo heronotch

Chapter four

once the heros killed the monsters they hear somthing it was whispering "oh shit i hate endermen" Michael screamed. but Dusteo was alread walking up to the endermen hitting it once with his dimond sword then it was on like butter on french toast."Dusteo no"michael screamed."i got this" dusteo said after sliceing the enderman`s head off."ha ha ha enderman i got you now" Dusteo screamed. the two hero go into another room in the castle and see one of the rarest monsters ever a lava worm."it`s a good thing i have a lava sword actualy two of them" Michael said giveing Dusteo a lava sword."yes rare sword alsome" Dusteo said.

A/N thanks for reading I know I don't own Michael blocksmith I asked if I could use him in my story credit to mongong for minecraft and credit to Michaeltheminecrafter1 for character Michael read his storys they are really alsome also should i countine. 


End file.
